Forum:Characters In Order of Toughness
Ok, so the topic that I often ponder is knowing the rank where characters fall in regards to toughness. I am aware that it is possible to find a numerical value for each character's health. It would be great if someone who had access to these values. Here is my guess at character rank: 1. Russell Northrop 2. Bif Taylor 3. Edgar Munsen 4. Damon West 5. Johnny Vincent 6. Derby Harrington* 7. Gary Smith 8. Ted Thompson 9. Norton Williams 10. Hal Esposito 11. Luis Luna 12. Juri Karamazov 13. All Townies 14. Peanut Romano 15. Ricky Pucino 16. Lucky De Luca 17. Bryce Montrose 18. Chad Norris 19. Bo Jackson 20. Casey Harris 21. Vance Medici 22. Lefty Mancini 23. Dan Wilson 24. Kirby Olsen 25. Earnest Jones (I believe Earnest is stornger than we think). 26. Justin Vendervelde 27. Parker Ogilive 28. Tad Spencer 29. Gord Vendome 30. All Bullies 31. Melvin O'Connor 32. Fatty Johnson 33. Algernon Papadopoulos 34. Thad Carlson 35. Bucky Pasteur 36. Cornelius Johnson 37. Donald Anderson *-I believe that during Complete Mayhem, Derby inherits Bif's fighting capabilities and health bar. :You're pretty close. I'm sure we had the full numerical list of toughness posted somewhere, but I can't find it. So here's the list as I remember it. :#Russell (free-roam) :#Tie: Derby (free-roam version) and Bif :#Edgar :#Russell (Chapter 1 boss fight) :#Damon :#Johnny :#Russell (during Complete Mayhem) :#Ted :#Bob :#Luis & Juri :#Norton & Hal :#Bo & Casey :#All Townies except Edgar :#Chad & Bryce :#Lucky, Ricky & Peanut :#Parker & Justin :#Lefty & Vance :#Earnest :#Tad & Gord :#Trent, Tom, Troy & Ethan :#Melvin & Fatty :#Davis & Wade :#Algie, Thad, Cornelius & Bucky :#Ivan, Gordon, Lance, Trevor, Ray :#Donald, Constantinos, Pedro, Sheldon :#All girls :That's just health though. Because the Preppies block, they usually fight a little better than their health indicates, and in the original version of Bully the Townies' attack went through a block, which made them much tougher than their health would indicate. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also no one ever found the boss fight version of Derby to check its stats. Free-roam Derby, Bif, and Bryce-in-the-boxing-gym share the same stats. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Not quite. Boxing Bryce has his own set of stats, just like Derby and Bif (they just share a fighting style). To be specific, it goes like this: Derby = STAT_P_BOXING. Bif = STAT_P_BOXING_BIF. Boxer Bryce = STAT_P_BOXING_BRYCE, where as his normal model = STAT_P_GRAPPLER_A. In fact, all boxing models have their own stats (most probably for the boxing matches). An interesting note: Boxer Bryce is tougher than Bif health-wise in my game. ::But yeah, it's difficult to find his boss stats, let alone emulate his style in free roam. ::I'll find the original file (since I heavily edited mine to make certain characters tougher) and update you guys. Hua Xiong 12:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hey thanks guys that is a great help. I have the Wii version of the game so I can neither add clique leaders to free roam nor know their numerical value of health. It would be awesome if you could find out their exact numerical values. Again, thanks a lot to both of you. ia802 :: ::Okay, this list goes by health only, according to what I could gather from an original pedstats file: ::*Russell: 800 ::*Boss Norton/Boss Russell: 650 ::*Boxer Bryce (only during a boxing match, during free roam it turns out he has Derby's stats): 550 ::*Derby/Bif/Cops/Teachers/Edna/Janitor/Boxer Parker/Siamese twin: 500 ::*Mascot: 450 ::*Boxer Justin: 425 ::*Edgar: 400 ::*Damon: 375 ::*Boxer Chad/Female authority excluding Edna: 350 ::*Male townsfolk (hobos too)/Johnny/Gary/Seth/Orderlies: 300 ::*Boss Gary/Prefects excluding Seth: 250 ::*Wrestler Luis: 210 ::*Ted/Jimmy (this isn't the player's health though, but rather if Jimmy was spawned as an NPC): 200 ::*Bob: 165 ::*Hal/Norton/Luis/Juri: 120 ::*Dropouts/Dan/Kirby: 110 ::*Bo/Casey/Chad/Bryce/Peanut/Lucky/Ricky: 105 ::*Wrestler Fatty/Earnest/Vance/Lefty/Parker/Justin: 100 ::*Bullies: 95 ::*Gord/Tad: 85 ::*Female townsfolk (including old women): 80 ::*Non-clique male students excluding Constantinos: 75 ::*Constantinos/Little boys/Fat nerds: 60 ::*Skinny nerds: 55 ::*All girls: 50 Hua Xiong 16:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) There is more, by the way, but these are the relevant ones for now. Hua Xiong 16:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thank you very much for posting that. There are a few things that surprised me though: 1) I saw a video on youtube of a fight between Johnny vs. Derby and Johnny wins, contradictory to these statistics. 2) It's weird to think that a female authority could take down both Johnny and Seth. 3) Bif and Derby are equal? Regardless, I appreciate this very much and thank you for going through the trouble.- ia802 : Remember: This is by health ONLY. You have to account other statistics then, like blocking, attack frequency, whether they're authority or not, etc. There's lots of them. But to answer your queries: : 1) Johnny's style is extremely powerful. His haymaker, and especially his high kick, deal an insane amount of damage. : 2) You mean it's weird to see them have more health than the two, and I agree. : 3) Health-wise, yes. In terms of blocking and evading, Derby has the upper hand. : Hua Xiong 21:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Once again, I thank you for your contributions. Now I've heard somewhere that there are two versions of Derby, one of which is seen in Dishonorable Fight, while the other in Complete Mayhem. Is this true, and if so, which is tougher? : : If we're going by health only, then I'm not sure, but I think he's tougher in Complete Mayhem (which is also his free roam stats). Fighting style-wise, I'd say his boss style is better. He has a strong uppercut, and his five-hit combo is always followed by Parker/Justin's uppercut. Not only that, but his unique evade and block is far more effective than the ones you see from other preps. If only we can find his complete boss style in free roam... Hua Xiong 08:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Thank You. Knowing that I only have the Wii version of the game, would there be any way for me to obtain the numerical statistics of characters health. Also, would there be a way for me to add Clique leaders to free roam. I ask because I would like to take another crack at the clique leaders. I don't think two battles is enough. : You'll have to find a means of extracting the files from the Wii disc onto a computer. Once then, you can open them with a hex editor (I use HxD). Other than that, I really can't help as I'm not a Wii modder. Hua Xiong 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) My Top 10 Strongest- 1. Jimmy 2. Russell 3. Tie- Edgar and Johnny 5. Bif 6. Derby 7. Damon 8. Bryce (Boxing Outfit) 9. Ted 10. Gary